Fellowship of the Crack
by Opia-fire
Summary: This is the story of The Fellowship of the Ring... sort of...with me and my friends as hobbits... and some of our favorite anime characters as the rest of the cast... yeah...
1. Play

Opia: Hey everyone. This story is another collaborate work with Josco. We both love this one dearly and work on it whenever possible, but there was one problem when we thought about putting it up on this site... it was in script format... So we both basicly gave up on that idea and wrote it for our pleasure solely. Then I found the fanfic Lord of the Rings: SSBM Style! (go read it if you like Super Smash Bros Melee, it's really funny), it inspired me to try and type up the story normally. It was quite a job but I finally finished a draft and ran it by Josco for her opinion. She found it satisfactory and that is why I'm putting this story up. It's very lighthearted, much of it done when we were sleeping over at another's house and had way too much sugar. My friends and I are the hobbits (and a few other random things, but you'll get to that eventually). I am Shannon, and Josco is Janine. I was too lazy to change any names to usernames and such so all of the names are real people. The rest of the characters are various anime characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rorouni Kenshin, and a scattered bunch of other characters from different shows. Those were the three main ones because they were the shows I watched the most when I began this (yes, I am the one who first thought up the idea). Josco doesn't watch nearly as much anime as I do. Wow! I'm ranting! Okay, I'll get to the story now...

Cari: Opia does not own any anime, she wishes she did, but she doesn't. She also doesn't own anything else in this, not even her friends.

Opia: Warning! Everyone will be OOC at one point or another (most of the time actually)!

* * *

**"Play"**

Shannon ran around her room franticly. A clipboard full of paper was in her hand, she occasionally wrote a word or two on it. Hearing the ruckus, her muses Cari and Sara opened the door. "What are you doing?" Cari asked her master.

Shannon looked up at the both of them, surprised. "I'm casting a play/movie/story… thing…" Sara stared at her blankly.

"What's it called?" Cari asked.

"The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring."

"Wow, really?!"

"Yeah, and I'm adding my friends in here as well." Shannon smiled at her muse's enthusiasm.

"Cool." Cari looked to Sara, who still wasn't paying any attention. She shook her head and turned back to Shannon. "Who's in it?"

"So far it goes like this…" She showed her muse what was on the clipboard.

Frodo – Jordan

Samwise – Caitlyn

Merry – Shannon

Pippin – Janine

Cari looked over this list thoughtfully. "Do you have enough friends to fill all the parts?"

Shannon shook her head. "Not enough well known by me _and_ Janine."

Sara gasped, finally understanding the conversation. "Then how will you cast it??"

"With some help." Shannon showed them another list.

Aragorn – Yami

Gimli – Bakura (Yami Bakura)

Legolas – Kenshin

Boromir – Seto

Gandalf – Kurama

Saruman – Hiei

Elrond – Sanosuke

Cari raised an eyebrow at this list. Sara smiled. "Good casting." She said, "Except for Elrond… Why'd you pick Sanosuke?"

"He was the only one I could think of. I'll change it later if need be…"

Cari continued to analyze the list. "Um… Who's going to be Gollum, Bilbo, Galadriel, Arwen, the Ring Wraiths, Sauron, and the Uru Kai leader dude?"

Shannon blinked. "Um… Er…" She grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled down another list. "Here, heh heh." Taking it off the clipboard, she gave it to Cari.

Gollum – Yahiko

Bilbo – Ryou or Yugi

Galadriel – Mai

Arwen – Kaoru

Ring Wraiths – Random tall people

Sauron – A giant flaming eye

Uruk-Hai Leader Dude – Joey or Tristan or Yusuke or Malik or Marik

Seeing the end of the list, Cari said. "I vote Marik."

Sara nodded. "Me too, he's cool. Hmm…. Kaoru and Yami… weird…" She thought aloud.

Shannon snatched back the list. "It's not that bad is it?" The muses started to nod. "_Don't_ answer that! It's good enough!!"

Cari smirked. "Suuuuure…."

The writer pushed up her glasses. "Anyway, time to send these off!" She grabbed a pile of invitations from off her desk and ran outside to put them in her mailbox. Finishing that, she bounced back in with a goofy grin on her face.

Her muses sweatdropped. "Hey! Are we helping at all in this?" Cari asked.

Shannon nodded. "You guys and Janine's muses can choose parts that you think you can play better. Or… Putting it more clearly, you can choose from Elrond in the second list, to all the characters in the third list except Mai and Marik's parts. Or you can be directors!"

"Hmm…" Cari thought about this. "We need to get a hold of Kit and Liacos. This might end in rock, paper, scissors!" Caught in the moment, Cari struck a dramatic pose.

Shaking her head, Shannon turned to the computer monitor. "Ever noticed rock, paper, scissors is played a lot in animes? Well…" She shrugged. "At least in the ones I watch…."

Cari froze. "Erk! Eh heh." Embarrassed, she blushed and ran out of the spotlight.

Sara turned to Shannon. "Do you think anyone will come?"

Shannon lay down on her bed. "We'll find out tomorrow…" She fell asleep.

The two muses looked at each other and shrugged. "Might as well." They both took out pillows and fell straight asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yugi Motou walked in from getting the mail. "Hey Yami! We got a letter from someone called Shannon!"

The pharaoh looked at the boy. "Let me see." He took the letter out of Yugi's hand and opened it.

_Dear Yami and Yugi,_

_You are both invited to participate in a story/play/movie reenactment of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. I have already casted parts. Yami… you will play Aragorn. Yugi… well… your part has yet to be decided, but if you don't get a role you can help with the cameras or something. A gathering of cast will be tomorrow at my place. Please come even if you don't want to participate, it will be appreciated. My address is on the envelope. I look forward to seeing you both there._

_Yours truly,_

_Shannon _

Yugi looked at his dark. "She seems nice. Are we going?"

Yami shrugged. "Why not, it sounds interesting. Besides, I've always wanted to be Aragorn."

"That's really neat." The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Ryou was on the other end. "Yugi? Hey did you guys get a letter from some girl named Shannon?"

"Yeah. We just read it."

"Well, Bakura and I got one too. My part isn't decided yet."

Yugi grinned. "Neither is mine. But Yami gets to be Aragorn!"

Ryou laughed cheerfully. "That's neat. Bakura gets to be…" He lowered his voice so only Yugi could hear.

Yugi gasped. "Gimli!!" Upon hearing that, Yami began to laugh hysterically.

"STUPID PHARAOH!!!" Yugi heard Bakura shout in the background. Him and Ryou sighed at the antics of their yamis.

"Anyway," Ryou began, "I take it you're going."

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"See you there then."

"Bye." The boys hung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking around the Dojo, Sanosuke found a letter on the ground. He picked it up. "Hey everyone," He yelled, "I found something!" Hearing his voice, the rest of the Dojo's residents gathered around.

_Dear everyone at the Dojo,_

_Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano are all invited to participate in a story/movie/play reenactment of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. I have already casted parts: Kenshin… you will be playing the part of Legolas, the elven prince. Kaoru… you may be playing the part of Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Yahiko's part is yet to be decided (I'm thinking Gollum). Sano, you might be Elrond, just wait and see. There will be a cast meeting tomorrow at my place. Please come! My address is on the envelope if you need it._

_Thanks,_

_Shannon _

"Gollum?!?!" Yahiko growled.

Kaoru laughed, "Fits you just fine!"

"This sounds interesting, that it sure does!" Kenshin said.

"That's because you're going to be Legolas." Grumbled Yahiko.

Sanosuke sighed, "Whatever… are we going?"

"Sure!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin nodded, "If it's fine with Miss Kaoru."

"Great…" Muttered Yahiko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurama looked through a pile of mail. "Hiei! Yusuke! Would you two mind coming here for a moment?" The two boys walked in.

"Hn?" Asked Hiei.

"Yeah, what?" Asked Yusuke.

"There's a letter here for the three of us." Kurama replied.

_Dear Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke,_

_You are all invited to a play/story/movie reenactment of The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. I have already casted parts: Kurama… you will be the wise wizard Gandalf. Hiei, you shall be Gandalf's old friend, now enemy Saruman. Yusuke… you're part is still being debated. There will be a cast meeting tomorrow at my house. The address is on the envelope. Coming will be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance!_

_Sincerely,_

_Shannon Woerner _

"Ooookay… so?" Yusuke asked.

"This sounds like it would be a pleasurable experience." Said Kurama.

"Let's go." Hiei said as he began to walk out of the room.

Kurama and Yusuke look at him for a moment, surprised that Hiei of all people actually wanted to go. Yusuke blinked, "Well, you heard the little man!" Hiei glared at him, "Let's go!!!" Yusuke posed dramatically. Kurama shook his head and left the room with Hiei following. Suddenly Yusuke noticed he was alone and ran after the other two. "H-hey! Wait for me!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kit jumped on the bed, waking Liacos, and waved a paper in front of her nose. "Looky, looky, looky!"

Liacos angrily slapped Kit for waking her up, Kit slaps her back. "Whadya want?!"

"We get to help Shannon and Janine in a story/play/movie reenactment of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Although you get to help a little more, I get to help with the set!"

"Hmphf. How do you know that?" Liacos grumbled. Kit shoved the letter in her face. "Mhmhm…" She read it over, "Cool, now will you let me go back to sleep please?"

"Sure, but are we going?"

"Ask Janine! Now go away!" Liacos covered her head with the blankets.

Kit stuck her tongue out at Liacos, and then skipped off to find Janine. "Hey Janine!!!!"

Janine slapped Kit from waking her up from her nap on the couch. "Whadya want?!"

"You sound just like Lia did when I woke her up. Anyway, I wanted to know if we're going to Shannon's thing tomorrow too."

"DUH! OF COURSE WE'RE GOING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Man, everybody's cranky, all they do is sleep and sleep some more…." As she left she passed a part of the wall with a clock on it. The clock read 12:01am.

* * *

Opia: I tried to keep it as close to the origonal thing as possible, so there is nothing (or almost nothing) more than what was written in script format. Will we actually get to anything that resembles The Lord of the Rings? Eventually.

Cari: In chapter 3 of course!

Opia: Hope to see you there! (Okay, not _see_ exactly... whatever) Please R&R! 


	2. Cast Meeting

Opia: I need to type more... I don't update very often.... 

Cari: You just realized this?

Opia: No... Anyway, 2nd chapter... and we're almost to the actual LOTR stuff.

Cari: Next chapter! -crosses fingers-

Opia: I'll get the next one typed eventualy! It's just not one of my priorities!

Cari: Whatever... Opia does not, and will never, own any of the characters, places, and vague storyplot. Her friends are real, but they own themselves.

* * *

**"Cast Meeting"**

The next day Shannon looked at her watch. "They should be here soon."

Cari and Sara were pacing around the room when Janine and her muses showed up, dragging Jordan behind them.

"Mrmmm! Mrmrmmm!!!" Jordan said, his mouth taped shut.

Kit smiled, "I had fun with tape!"

"Me too!" Said Liacos.

"Mirph!" Jordan tried to yell.

"Really?" Janine asked.

Cari went over and took the tape off JT's mouth, "You're free!"

JT coughed, "Why am I here again?"

"'Cause we need you to be Frodo!" Shannon replied, sighing.

His eyes lit up. "Me? Frodo? Cool!!"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"What letter?" Behind JT, Janine began to whistle 'innocently'.

Shannon glared at Janine. "You didn't give him the letter?"

"Eh heh…" Janine ran behind Sara, "I forgot." She whimpered.

Shannon sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, the audition can't start until everyone is here."

"Who else is coming?" Asked Kit as Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano walk through the door. "Oooooooooooohhhhh… okay…."

"Anime characters huh?…" Janine said.

Shannon grinned widely, "Yep!!!"

Kenshin looked at his directions. "Is this… Shannon's… house?"

"Welcome!" Shannon ran over to him. "I'm Shannon. Only Kenshin's part is secured at the moment, one of them," She waved her hand at the muses. "Might take one of the others' parts. My friends and I," Indicating JT, Janine and herself, "will be playing Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. The girl playing the part of Samwise is not here yet."

"Sooooo, you're the one organizing this." Sano ruffled the girl's curly hair, "I didn't think you'd be so short."

Shannon glared at him. "Don't do that." Sano apparently didn't hear her.

"I reeeaaalllly think you shouldn't be doing that." Janine said as Shannon's glare grew.

Kenshin noticed this and began to worry. "Sano, you should listen to the girls advice, that you should." Sano kept up the ruffling.

"STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!" Shannon yelled, whacking Sano with her Giant Mallet of Doooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!! ©.

Yahiko yelped and jumped behind Kaoru, "Where did that come from?!?"

Shannon, instantly calm again said, "Anyone want some snacks?" Everyone fell over.

Caitlyn entered and saw everyone on the floor. "Alrighty then." Behind her Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura entered.

Ryou noticed the mess. "I believe we are at the right place." Bakura was glaring beside him.

"Hey! Who's Shannon?" Called Yugi.

Shannon waved her hand energetically, "That's me! Welcome! You can get details from Kenshin and his cast. Yami and Bakura's parts are the only ones secured. I really don't know what Yugi and Ryou will be doing, but we'll find out soon!" She grinned.

"Wow, there is a lot of people here." Caitlyn commented.

"Yeah! And you, me, Janine, and JT are going to be the hobbits!"

"'Cause we're the shortest?"

Shannon looked around at the mostly very tall people. "Pretty much."

Mokuba walked in dragging his older brother by the wrist, "Cumon big brother!

Seto sighed. "Why did you make me come?"

"'Cause I want to see you as Boromir!" Mokuba said. Seto sighed again.

Kurama walked in along with Hiei and Yusuke. "Greetings everyone, I am sorry if we are late."

"We ran into a little trouble." Said Hiei.

Yusuke started to cough, "Hrn_Kuabara_hrn."

"Great! Are we all here?" Shannon looked at her list, "Good. Welcome everyone!!!! I'm soooooooooooo glad you all could make it!" Bakura muttered something under his breath. "Excuse me?!? Do you want to end up _worse_ than him?!" Shannon pointed to the still unconscious Sano. Bakura thought for a moment, then closed his mouth. The rest of the characters gulped. Shannon cleared her throat, "As I was saying… Thank you all for coming! Cari, please pass out these papers." Cari did as she was told. "Thank you. Now, this is the cast list. When your name is called please raise your hand so everyone can see who you are. So here it is:" Everyone raised their hand as they heard their name.

"Frodo: JT.

Samwise: Caitlyn.

Pippin: Janine.

Merry: Myself.

Aragorn: Yami.

Gimli: Bakura." Yami snickered and Shannon smacked him with her mallet. "I shall do that to anyone who interrupts, understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Legolas: Kenshin.

Boromir: Seto.

Gandalf: Kurama.

Saruman: Hiei

Elrond: I have decided that my muse Cari will play this part. Sorry Sano." Cari cheered and Shannon threatened her with the mallet.

"Bilbo: My muse Sara shall play this one, which takes the options away from Ryou and Yugi. You guys can work on sets with Janine's muse, Kit.

Gollum: Yahiko.

Galadriel: Mai." Shannon looked around the room. "Uhhh… humph." She snapped her fingers and Mai appeared.

"Huh?" Mai said, confused.

"You shall play the part of Galadriel."

"Okay."

Shannon continued. "Arwen: Kaoru.

The Ring Wraiths will random tall people. I'm thinking Sano, Yusuke, Joey when I get him here, and Liacos, Janine's other muse, will be good. I'll think of others along the way. Hmm… maybe Tea… Anyway.

Sauron: Not casted, will be a giant flaming eye.

Uruk-Hai Leader dude: Marik." Shannon looked around the room again. "Not again…" She snapped her fingers and Marik appeared.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"You shall play the leader of the Uruk-Hai. No complaining or you'll end up like them." Shannon pointed to the unconscious Yami and Sano.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Marik replied.

"How do you keep doing that? The snapping of the fingers thing." Kaoru asked.

Shannon shrugged, "The power over Anime and other TV and book characters seems to come naturally to authors and authoresses."

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Volunteers are easier to work with."

"Does that mean I can leave now?" Seto glared.

"No. Now that you are here you cannot leave until this is over."

"What?!!?!"

"Wanna try me?" Shannon stared evilly at the millionaire. He grumbled in response.

"Can I do something, Miss Shannon?" Mokuba asked.

"At least one in the Kiaba family is polite. You can help with sets."

"Great!"

"Here Kit." She gave Kit some paper. "These are the plans for the set."

"Isn't there going to be more than one set?" Kit looked over the plans. "This doesn't even look like a LOTR set."

"Who's the director here, me or you? And make sure that center circle really works, but don't actually use it."

A very confused Kit motioned to the set crew. "Right… Come on guys!" Kit, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba left the room.

Shannon turned to the cast, "Everyone else… Costumes!!!!"

Nearly **_5_** hours later….

"Good. Everyone in their costumes?" Shannon called over the crowd.

"Yes…" Came the joint reply.

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his Legolas outfit, his hair done up like the elf's as well. "Can't I just wear my normal clothes?"

"No, get over it."

Bakura looked at himself in a mirror. "I look demented…."

"Our robes aren't that bad." Said Kurama and Hiei in unison.

"I could do without the hat though…" Kurama added.

"Okay, you don't have to wear the hat." Said Shannon.

"What?!" Everyone yelled, "He can change his costume?!"

"Yes, he is one of my favorite characters after all!" This caused everyone to grumble.

"I look so _wonderful_!!!" Mai twirled around in her outfit.

Shannon thought for a second. "Oopsie! I forgot." She snapped her fingers and Joey, Tea, Kuabara, teen Koenma, Tristan, and Boton appeared. She snaped again and they are in Ring Wraith costumes. "There, that's nine. Janine, Caitlyn, JT! Come with me please." They followed her into her room, where she immediately shut and locked her door. "I've got to tell you guys my great plan…."

A while later…

"Ooooooooh… so that set is really a portal–" Janine began.

"To middle earth–" Jordan continued.

"If you say the right words–" Furthered Caitlyn.

"And then we will be sent to the places the characters were at the start of the film." Finished Jordan.

"We're doing the film?" Janine asked.

"It's easier to remember visually." Replied Shannon, "Do you guys like the idea?"

"Yeah!!!" Shouted Janine and Caitlyn.

"But if we _live_ the story, then what will happen to Seto? Boromir dies." Jordan asked.

"Well, when we go on to the two towers, he will be Faramir." Shannon answered.

"Okay then."

Janine looked at Shannon. "But what will Kit, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba do in the meantime?"

"They'll watch and tape it. There is a TV built into the set that will turn on when we are transported. It'll be like a movie." Said Shannon.

"Cool." Caitlyn said.

Shannon gave each of them a strip of paper with their name on it. "This is the spell you say. I'm calling them scripts for the rest of them so don't say they're spells. Go tell the set crew what's happening, it's almost time. Oh! I forgot, when we are transported we'll turn into the species that we are meant to be. Thankfully, Marik will only transform a little, so he won't be really, really ugly."

Janine started dancing around the room, "I get to be a Hobbit, I get to be a Hobbit, I get to be a Hobbit, I get to be a Hobbit!!"

"Go already and tell the set crew. Jeeze." Shannon ran off to where everyone else was. "Okay everyone, here are your scripts, take the one that has your name on it." Everyone took a paper.

"Hey, there is only one line." Yami noticed.

"Just say it when I tell you to, you don't want to know what I will do to you if you don't." She glared evilly at everyone, making them gulp. "Come on. The stage is ready."

At the set the Set Crew saluted, "Everything is online and operational." Their smiles were knowingly big.

"Thanks." Shannon said to the crew, then turned to the cast, "Stand in the big middle circle." The commotion of everyone talking was deafening, she had to shout for anyone to hear her. "Bakura! Do you _want_ to be unconscious?! Now! We shall all say the lines in the order on the big poster in the front! Only start your line when the one in front of you is finished! Ready?! Start!"

JT cleared his throat as everyone grew quiet.

"Ringbearer of long ago,

I wish to try again and so,

Take me to where I can look,

Live and learn inside the book."

As JT finished, Caitlyn began her part.

"Loyal companion to those above,

Keep me with those I love,

Take me to where I can look,

Live and learn inside the book."

Janine soon began.

"Joking and laughing to keep a start,

On what keeps us from falling apart,

Take me to where I can look,

Live and learn inside the book."

With that said, Shannon recited hers.

"Trying to keep that Took in line,

But I will plan the scheme next time,

Take me to where I can look,

Live and learn inside the book."

Each person said their line when their turn came, and when the last word was spoken:

"TO MIDDLE EARTH!!" Shannon yelled.

A bright light blinded and enveloped the cast, throwing them into darkness.

* * *

Opia: Okay, now it's going to get interesting. 

Cari: If you ever type it...

Opia: Read and review please.


	3. And It Begins

Opia: Now that Josco has given the notebook back to me, (For all of you who read my profile, which is probably not many of you, that was my "technical difficulty" with this.) I shall type/update! Well, I wanted to update this yesterday but obviously I didn't get around to it... 

Cari: We're now in Middle Earth!

Opia: Yeah! We're past all that dumb begining stuff, now on to the good stuff!

Cari: At least better than before.

Opia: Whatever.

Cari: Opia doesn't own anything in this; not the animes, not the books, not even her friends.

* * *

**"****And It Begins****"**

JT was sitting on a hill in the shade of a large tree. "Sure is a nice day," He said, "Sara couldn't pick better weather for her birthday." Light singing and the clatter of a horse drawn cart reached his pointy ears. "About time…" He got up and ran towards the road. Kurama sat in his cart humming to himself when JT ran up. "You're late!"

"A wizard is never late, JT Baggins, nor is he early, he arrive precisely when he means to." Kurama laughed, "Come here JT, it's quite a ride to Sara's place."

JT jumped into the cart. "It's great to see you again Kurama."

"How's Sara doing?"

"Fine, she has invited half the Shire to her party, the others will come anyway."

"She should have fun with that."

"Yeah. Did you bring fireworks?"

"The cart is full of them."

"Shannon and Janine have been planning to mess with them for at least a week now."

"I'll keep an eye out for them."

"This is my stop! I forgot to get Sara a present." JT jumped off of the moving cart. "See ya at the party!"

"Good bye, JT." After a nice ride through Hobbiton, Kurama finally reached Bag End. He approached the small, round door and knocked on it with his staff.

Sara's voice could be heard from inside the hole, "Go away! Can't I get some peace before my party!"

"What if an old friend comes to visit?"

The door is immediately opened. "Kurama? Kurama! It's good to see you!" Sara hugged Kurama tightly, "Come in, come in! Would you like a soda?"

"Dr. Pepper please."

"I've got plenty of that!" She rushed to the back of the Hobbit hole.

Kurama spotted a sign hanging from the ceiling. "Caution: low roof? Huh? Ow!" His head rammed into the ceiling. "Ah…."

He ducked and moved into the next room. Sara came back with two cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Here you are!" She gave one to Kurama, "Best Dr. Pepper in the South Farthing!" Taking a swing, she sighed, "Kurama my old friend, this will be a night to remember!"

**At the Party-**

Off with all the little kids, Kurama was shooting off his fireworks. Sara was busy greeting people and JT was having some fun dancing. JT stopped and sat over by Caitlyn.

"Come on Caitlyn, ask Justin for a Dance."

"I just think I'll have another soda." She replied.

"Oh, no you don't!" He pushed Caitlyn into Justin and they began to dance. "That's better! Hahahahahahaha!"

**Fireworks Cart-**

Kurama, thoroughly enjoying himself, grabbed another armful of fireworks and left. Shannon and Janine hurried over.

"Hurry!" Shannon said as she threw Janine into the cart.

"This one?" Janine showed off a small firework.

"No! That really cool lookin' one!"

"This?" She held up one with a dragon's head.

"Yeah! Come on."

Inside a tent, Janine lit the firework.

"Now what do we do?"

Shannon pushed it over to Janine, "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

She pushed it back, "It is in the ground!"

Push, "_Outside_!"

Push, "OH!"

The firework exploded, singeing the two of them.

"Look there is another one!" Someone yelled.

The firework's light formed into a dragon and swooped down on the partygoers. They screamed.

"Dragon!"

"Sara! Get down!" JT yelled.

"What's all the shouting about? Ahhhhh!" The low-flying dragon singed Sara.

"I _told_ you to get down…."

"Ouch…."

The dragon flew into the distance where it exploded into a dazzling light show.

"Yay!" The partygoers cheered, then they turned to Sara. "Speech! Sara, speech!"

"Errr…" She went up to the platform, "Well… I'm not that good at speeches. But, I thank all of you for coming! And!… and… err… umm… I'm leaving now… err… See Ya!" Sara waved good bye then disappeared.

"Sara." Said JT.

**Back at Bag End-**

Sara took of her ring and became visible again.

"That was fun, now, where are my things?…"

She went to go find her walking stick and was startled by Kurama.

"I suppose you thought that was amusing."

"It was! The looks on their faces were hilarious!"

"Magic rings should not be taken lightly."

"Fine, alright, sheesh."

Kurama looked around, "You're leaving everything to JT right? Even the ring?

"Yeah, yeah. I put the ring over there in an envelope. Err…" Sara checked her pocket. "No… it's right here in my pocket, strange, I could have sworn… Hey! Why can't I keep the ring?"

"I think it would be best if you left it behind."

"You _think_. I really like this ring you know. It's mine, my own. My presssiousss. Erk… where did that come from? You're right, I should leave it here." She put it in the envelope. "There. See you someday!"

Sara walked out the door and onto the road humming to herself. Kurama watched her leave.

"Be careful Sara..."

**Later-**

JT came into the house.

"Man! She left already! Rats! I didn't have time to give her her birthday present."

Kurama looked at him, "She left you everything, even her ring. Keep it somewhere secret, I will come back.

"Why?"

"Something is not right. I fear the worst."

"Whatever, safe huh? Okay, bye!"

"Take care JT Baggins." Kurama managed to leave _without_ bumping his head into anything.

**Much later... like a month, or two, or three, or four…-**

JT waved his friends off. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Said Janine, "That was a great party!"

"Yeah!" Shannon agreed, "It was really fun!" She ran off.

"Wait for me!" She ran off after the other.

JT chuckled to himself and went inside.

"Finally some piece and qui—"

Kurama burst in.

"JT, where's the ring!"

"Hold on! It's over here." He went over to check the spot. "Eheheh… or maybe not…" He began to run around. "It's gone!"

"What! Did someone take it!"

JT thought for a moment, "The last people who were here were… Janine and Shannon…."

"Find them!" Kurama yelled angrily.

JT jumped, "Okay, okay, sheesh."

**At Shannon's house… or the "set"-**

Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba were playing cards.

"Go fish." Said Mokuba.

Yugi picked a card from the deck, "Rats…."

Ryou looked over at Kit, "Kit? Has anything interesting happened yet?"

Kit stifled a yawn, "Not yet…"

**Back where JT and Kurama are(AKA Shannon and Janine's hobbit house)-**

JT knocked on the door, "Hey guys! Open up!"

Janine opened it, "JT, what are you doing here?"

Kurama rushed in and grabbed Janine, "Did you take the ring!"

Janine looked frightened, "NO! G-go ask Shannon!" She pushed Kurama away, "Let go of me!"

All three of the rushed into the living room, where Shannon was sitting on the couch examining something. She looked up and waved.

"Hey! Lookie what I found!" She held up the ring, "Ain't it pretty?"

"Where did you get that?" Kurama yelled.

"I found it in JT's computer mouse." Shannon said cheerfully, "I thought the mouse wasn't working, but it was this." She looked proud.

"Give it back!" The red-haired wizard stretched out his hand.

"Noooo!" Shannon whined, "I found it. Besides… you made us wash dishes after we ignited the dragon firework."

"He did?" JT asked, he tried to remember… but hurt himself. "Ow."

Janine whipped out a script and flipped through it. "Uh, no he didn't Skan. He never caught us."

"Oh." Shannon sweatdropped.

"Can I have the ring?" JT asked.

"Okay!" She gave the ring back.

Kurama was fuming, "It was you two!"

"Eeeepp!" Janine and Shannon ran away.

Perfectly calm now, Kurama said, "I'll get them later.

"I _told_ you to watch out for them." JT said.

"…"

**Back at Shannon's real house-**

The group was staring at the TV.

"He put… the ring… in a computer mouse?" Ryou asked.

Mokuba looked at Kit; "Do they even have computers in Middle Earth?"

"No." She said, "They're just morons."

* * *

Opia: Wooo... Yep! That looks like a good place to stop for now! 

Cari: Going to go do homework now?

Opia: What homework-whistles innocently-

Cari: Oh brother... Please Read and Review...


End file.
